Those Three Words
by MagicComet
Summary: 9 tells 7 that he loves her how will she react 9x7 plz review


Those Three Words

7 was in her 'room' on her bed, witch was made out of a matchbox and some rags. 9 was walking towards her room, he wanted to tell 7 just how he felt about her but did not know how and he was worried that she didn't feel the same way about him, but he decided to take that risk and walked into her 'room'. 7 saw him walk in and looked up smiling. ''Hey 7 can I talk to you about something?'' 9 asked sweetly. ''Sure 9 come and sit down.'' 7 patted the spot beside her motioning for him to sit next to her. He did so and they were facing each other and if a stichpunk could blush 9 would be right now. ''What is it you wanted to talk about 9?'' asked 7, looking in his eyes. 9 sighed. ''7 I have a f. . f. . .feeling about you.'' 9 said stuttering. ''Oh, and what might that feeling be 9?'' 7 asked curiously. '' Well s. . s . .7 I think I l. . l. .I love you.'' 9 finally said. 7 did a quiet gasp. ''Yes 7 I love you.'' 9 said sweetly but a little seriously. ''Why?'' 7 asked still surprised by what he said. ''Because 7 your everything I've ever wanted your brave, tough,. . . beautiful. Your nice, gentle and well, just amazing 7. Do you love me?'' He asked hopefully. 7 hesitated before responding. ''No.'' 9 was absolutely heart broken almost as if someone took his heart, set it on fire and then stomped on it. ''Why?'' He asked sadly. ''Because 9 look at the world around us this is no place to raise a family or to be in love. This is a place of survival, besides sometimes when you love someone that when they die you'll just feel miserable without them that's why we're better off without love.'' 9 was even more sad when she said that. ''7 that's not true in fact what this world needs is love.'' ''I'm sorry 9 but I just don't love you I hope you can forgive me.'' Then with that said she took off to go find 2 and 5 to talk about what happened. 9 just sat alone in her room thinking about what might have went wrong. Meanwhile 7 made her way to 5 and 2's workshop. ''Why hello 7.'' Said 2 as she walked in. ''What brings you here?'' ''I wanted to talk to you about something that 9 told me.'' She said trying to act casual. ''What did he tell you.'' He asked interested. ''Well I kind of wanted to talk to you about it alone if that's okay.'' She said trying not to offend 5. ''5 do you mind if I talk to 7 alone?'' 2 asked kindly to his apprentice. ''Of course not, I'll be waiting out there.'' 5 went out of the workshop to give 7 and 2 some privacy. ''Now what is it that 9 told you my dear?'' asked 2 with a grin on his face, as if he already knew what she was going to say. ''Well he, he said he loved me.'' Said 7 remembering his words. ''I see, well did you tell him you loved him back?'' He questioned. ''No.'' ''Why not?'' 2 asked concerned. ''Because this is no place to be in love, this world is a living hell don't you see?'' ''7 he loves you more than anything in this entire world.'' He said truthfully. ''I know he does, and I care about him too but not in that way or at least I think I think I don't. She said looking down at her feet. ''What else did he say 7?'' ''Well he did say that this world needs love, but I don't know if that's true.'' ''7 of course it's true this world is full of beasts and war it needs love more than anything. I know you love him too.'' 2 said with a warm smile. ''How did you know?'' She suddenly gasped and put her hands over her mouth. ''See you do love him I can tell by the look on your face whenever you see , you should go talk to him and tell him that okay.'' ''Alright 2 I will.'' 7 ran to her bed room, luckily 9 was still there sitting on her bed to depressed to move or do anything else. ''9 I need to talk to you.'' She said as she was walking towards her own bed. ''I know you don't love me I get it.'' He said still heart broken. ''No 9 I want to apologize I do love you I just didn't realize it.'' 9 was overjoyed he leaped up from his spot and ran over to hug 7 tightly. ''Thank you 7 so much.'' ''I do love you and I'm sorry. Can you forgive me 9?'' 7 asked looking at him in the lens. '' Only if you kiss me.'' He said sheepishly smiling at her. ''Okay.'' Then with that said she put both hands on the sides of his cheeks and pulled his face forward kissing him on the lips tenderly. It lasted for about 3 minutes they kissed each other back and fourth on the lips until they finally pulled away. ''I forgive you.'' said 9.


End file.
